Love Song
by rowlinghermione
Summary: Thought up while listening to the song: Love Song by Sara Bareilles. Kelsi is overwhelmed and her boyfriend asks her to write her a love song. Here's what happens. KelsiOC. COMPLETE


**Author's Note: Obviously I don't own any of this. Kelsi is from High School Musical. I don't own that. I'm not a kajillionaire. The song is called _Love Song_ by... Sara Barielles. On with the oneshot.**

**Love Song**

_Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that_

"Kelsi! Guess what!" Her boyfriend called her name. Her parents must have let him into the house right as they left. They had told her that they were going to the mall or something along those lines. She hadn't been paying attention because she had been too busy writing another song for Mrs. Darbus. "Matt! I'm up in my room!"

"Ooo baby!" He went up the stairs and leaned against the doorframe. "Aren't you going to look up from your work to say hi to me?"

Kelsi kept writing something on the paper. "One second. I have the perfect ending for the song." He watched her mark up the paper. "There." She turned to face him. "So…what are you doing over here?"

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked her. "I can't just drop in to meet up with my girlfriend?"

"I just- I wasn't expecting anyone. My room's really messy."

"I never noticed." He walked over to her. His face was so close to hers that she almost forgot to breathe. "Shh." Her breathing had started to get ragged. "Calm down." She stared into his eyes as he leaned in. Silently she thought to herself, 'Oh my god! He's going to kiss me!' She'd never kissed anyone before so it was making her nervous. He kissed her gently on the lips.

A few seconds later, he pulled back. "I love you." He stared into her eyes. She couldn't help but fall into a trance. His eyes were a beautiful baby blue.

"I love you too." She knew it wasn't right to say it so soon in the relationship but she had to say something and she loved his eyes so much that she couldn't help but believe that she was truly in love with him.

_Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

A few weeks later:

"Kelsi. I've been thinking," said Matt. She didn't know what to do so she just held her breath. What was he going to say? She nodded for him to continue. "We both graduate high school this upcoming year. Would you like to move into an apartment with me?"

Kelsi couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments. "We're juniors in high school. Should we even be thinking that far ahead?" She was awed at how fast everything was moving. Normally after such a long time of dating she would have dumped a guy by now but he was different. She really liked him.

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me_

Kelsi sat at her desk and stared at her composition paper. What was she to do? She couldn't think straight and she had to have this composition done by the tryouts. Mrs. Darbus would have her hide! The only problem was that nothing was working the way she had planned. The notes just wouldn't fit together.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today…_

Kelsi met up with Matt by her locker right before her last period of school. "Baby. Do you love me?" He asked her. She didn't know how to respond. What type of question was that? "Kels. Do you love me?" He asked again.

"Yes," she answered. "I love you."

"Write me a love song?"

"What?" Kelsi questioned. She turned toward him.

"Write me a love song." It wasn't a question anymore. It was like an order.

"I can't just-"

"Of course you can. You will because I'll break up with you if you don't."

"I- okay." Kelsi muttered weakly to him. She had to write a love song for him. She loved him!

_I learned the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry_

Kelsi stared at her composition paper once more. She sat in front of the piano in the drama room. "What am I supposed to write?" She couldn't think of anything that he would possibly like. She couldn't believe he wanted her to write a love song on an order. It wasn't possible. It had to come from her heart and all she felt right now was sadness. "I'll figure something out later," she said to herself. She couldn't help but think back to yesterday. They had had a huge fight about the love song. He really wanted it to see if she truly loved him.

Kelsi couldn't think of anything to write that had to do with a love song so she wrote what came into her head:

_Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
_

He had threatened earlier today that if she didn't have the love song written for him by the end of this week that he'd break up with her. Now she sat crying her eyes out in the bathroom. What was she to do? She didn't want to break up with him. He was such a good boyfriend to her.

_I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song today_

"I heard that Matt is moving," a girl said. She was fixing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror while talking to her friend. "He said that there wasn't anything for him here unless his girlfriend writes him a song. What's his girlfriend's name?" She snapped her fingers. "Umm…"

"Kelsi?"

"Yeah. That drama freak. I mean eww. Why would anyone want to go out with her? She's not even pretty." The first girl continued. "Honestly I hope they break up so that I can have him. He's such a hottie."

"I know," the second girl sighed. Tears fell down Kelsi's face while she was in the bathroom stall. She knew how to end her song now.

Later that day when she went into her bedroom she started to write and this is what came out on the paper:

_Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make a break in this  
And you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe I'll walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to write you  
A love song  
Today  
Today…_

The next day when Matt stopped by her locker, Kelsi passed him the song. "We're over," she told him. "I'm not going to write you a love song. I'll walk the seven seas before I ever do." With that, she closed her locker and walked away.


End file.
